Livre Ouvert
by dekado
Summary: recueil d'OS


_J'avais juré craché de ne plus écrire de HP. Mais j'avais au moins 15 OS commencés, qui correspondaient à des émotions fortes et vécues. Trop de mal à les remanier pour les mettre en originales. C'est la solution de facilité, mais j'assume ma flemmardise. Donc un nouveau petit recueil HP qui se remplira très lentement._

_Disclaimer : tout appartient à jkr_

* * *

**Elle pleure** – (Elle pleure- Ophélie Winter) -Hermione et Severus

--------------------------

_Elle pleure._

Je suis là, les bras ballants. Que faire, ils sont derrière moi, ils rient de ses pleurs.

Moi pas.

Je ne veux pas.

Je devrais, ne serait ce que pour asseoir ma réputation de Mangemort assassin, froid et cruel. J'ai tué Dumbledore. Je suis capable de rire des pleurs d'une enfant.

Je ne peux pas.

« Sortez tous, je vais la faire parler… Allez vous rendre utiles ailleurs ! ». Comment se débarrasser d'eux simplement… Facile… Leur faire sentir leur inutilité, si dangereuse lorsque l'on travaille pour Voldemort. Tout est dangereux lorsque l'on travaille pour le Lord.

Je le sais. J'en suis conscient chaque minute qui passe. Cela me demande une surveillance constante… ce cher Maugrey, comme j'aimerais qu'il débarque et qu'il fasse place nette…

_Elle pleure. Ils ont violé son âme…_

Je me rapproche d'elle. Elle ne me regarde pas mais elle ne se recule pas. Elle devrait avoir peur de moi pourtant. Je porte le même uniforme que les autres, j'ai simplement ôté le masque…

Je vais baisser le vrai masque, maintenant que nous sommes seuls.

Montrer enfin ce que je suis. Un presque mort, un homme qui a demandé la mort en fiançailles depuis longtemps et qui fait semblant de vivre en s'accrochant à une cause, … en attendant le mariage.

Ma main se pose dans ses cheveux. « Hermione… ». Que dire…

Ma Miss je-sais-tout est dans un état pitoyable. Ils l'ont enlevé et ont joué à qui la fera crier le plus fort… je crois que c'est Greyback qui a gagné.

Elle a saisi ma main et la serre comme si j'étais la seule personne à qui elle puisse se raccrocher. C'est vrai, il n'y a que moi ici. Ses amis sont à sa recherche ou se battant quelque part… loin d'elle en tous cas.

Il n'y a que moi.

Moi qui suis presque mort.

Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour la réconforter. Je suis un homme, je suis son professeur et je n'ai rien de rassurant. Mais, pour elle, je vais faire un effort. –Allez, Severus… trouve les bons mots… les premiers sont les plus importants.. –

« Hermione, vous n'êtes pas seule… je vous ferai sortir d'ici… je trouverai comment… Vous oublierez ». Ca c'est une contre vérité. On n'oublie jamais. Je le sais… Je devrais me servir de mon expérience pour trouver les mots… je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Quoique, c'est peut être différent lorsque l'on est un homme.

Non, en fait, nous pleurons tout pareil.

Petite sœur…

_Elle pleure. Ils ont salis son âme, volé son cœur…_

Je me suis agenouillé devant elle, comme si je la priais de pardonner. Me pardonner de n'avoir pas empêché cela, de ne pas m'être interposé, d'être arrivé trop tard pour les faire cesser. Elle a gardé ma main dans sa main et elle la porte à sa bouche. Elle pleure dans ma main, la mordant pour étouffer ses gémissements. Je sais qu'elle voudrait hurler… sa haine, sa douleur, sa colère…

Je la prends dans mes bras. J'ose… Elle ne se raidit pas et enfouit son visage dans mes vêtements noirs. Ses cheveux sont trempés de sueur. Elle pue… Ils ont laissé leur odeur sur elle… ils ont du laisser leur marque sur son corps. Je la berce, je deviens presque paternaliste ou grand frère ou mari…

Je suis l'homme qui la protège maintenant qu'elle n'en n'a plus besoin.

Je suis l'homme qui ne sert à rien s'il ne peut même pas sauvegarder l'innocence.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. L'innocence est partie pour un long voyage, sans retour. Elle a laissé la place à la douleur, la blessure profonde… celle qui vous déchire en deux, ne laissant sur la route que deux moitiés au lieu d'un tout.

Je la colle contre moi. Je veux recoller les morceaux. Je l'imbrique contre mon corps … je voudrai la renforcer, l'étayer de ma force pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas, et qu'elle étaye ma force pour que je cesse de m'écrouler. Mais suis-je assez costaud pour nous supporter tout les deux. Elle est toute fragile, toute molle, invertébrée, petite pieuvre m'ensserant de ses bras qui n'en finissent pas de me chercher …

_Elle voudrait mourir pour renaître autre part._

Je voudrais être ailleurs, fondre ailleurs, ne pas être moi. Elle aussi, elle voudrait fondre, se fondre en moi, disparaître pour mieux renaître… en moi.

Je ne suis pas un bon choix, petite Miss, je suis lâche, toujours prêt à me cacher… j'ai tellement peur. Tout le temps et à jamais. Et moi je suis mort dans l'âme, loin d'une renaissance hypothétique. Quitte à renaître, choisis un courageux ébouriffé… quoique, lui il ne vivra pas très longtemps non plus.

Un rouquin, alors. Tu auras le choix….

Nous ne parlons pas. Il n'y a rien à dire. Elle pleure…

Combien de temps, resterons nous là… l'Eternité me semble un bonne évaluation… Elle a besoin d'Infini, je lui apporterai le plus… pour réduire son moins. Dérivons, changeons de sens, nous redessinerons ensemble la courbe de la vie avec ses hauts et ses bas…

Oui, je ferai en sorte de remplir son vide intégral. Lorsque nous serons sortis de là je lui donnerai ce qu'elle voudra de moi. Je serai son bâton de pèlerin pour l'aider à marcher, je serai son âne la transportant vers l'Etoile qui la guidera à travers le désert.

Je serai à ses côtés lorsqu'elle se mariera, lui tendant l'anneau qu'elle remettra au doigt d'un autre. Un qui l'aimera comme elle est, avec ses blessures et ses cicatrices…

… et elle renaîtra à travers lui.

Et à ce moment là, peut être, je renaîtrai avec elle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *


End file.
